


Why Not Me?

by Alyson



Series: 101 Ways to Fall [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: Bones just has one question for Jim.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short, (hopefully) cute story in what I hope will be a long term series. Unfortunately my life is often hectic and full of disruptions. But I will just post completed stories, so that should help :).

Leonard, lounged back in his desk chair with his feet propped up on his desk, watched Jim getting ready for a date. He knew this one. A medical intern named Dave that Leonard himself had introduced him to. He also knew how it was going to end – meaningless sex and Leonard having to listen to Dave whine about Jim not calling. Leonard had warned him. If Dave was lucky, and able to stay unattached, he might become one of Jim's regular fuck buddies, but it was more likely a one night stand.

There was one question that burned at McCoy's mind, though. As much as he would want more, he new he could handle it. He knew he could be a casual fuck. Anything to get his hands on that broad chest, narrow hips and lush ass. He'd just drink the pain of seeing Jim with others away. He was doing that anyhow. So, finally, he asked.

“Why not me?”

“Excuse me?” Jim startled, stopping his wiggle into skin tight jeans to suddenly focus on the, until then, quiet McCoy. “Why not you what?”

“Why not go to bed with me? I know there's some attraction there, and I'm convenient. Night you're too busy to go looking and I'm available, well, there ya go.”

Jim had turned an interesting shade of red. Leonard hadn't thought it was possible to embarrass him about sex. Jim finally broke his startled eye contact and finished shrugging on his jeans while huffing a laugh.

“You could never be casual. You'd be a commitment,” he admitted. 

“I could be casual,” he countered. “I've done casual. I can do casual with you.”

“No, Bones, not you. Me. I'd have to have the commitment from you. I can't do casual with you.”

“Oh,” Leonard sounded disappointed. “And you're not ready. Sowing your wild oats and all.”

“What? My wild oats have done been sown. It's you who weren't ready for that. Hell, after this conversation, I'm going to have to bite my lip to keep from screaming your name. Well, if this Dave guy can perform properly, that is.” Jim tilted his head in a confused puppy sort of look. “Are you wanting a relationship with me?”

“Hell, Jim, I'd marry you if you wanted,” he admitted, taking his feet off the desk and standing up. 

Whatever McCoy thought was going to happen, it wasn't Jim grabbing his comm as if about to leave. His disappointment was short lived, however, when Jim flipped it open and quickly canceled his date with Dave.

“OK, then. Get over here and help me get back out of these jeans. They're starting to cut off my circulation.”

“Well, we can't have that,” McCoy responded with a wicked grin.

He stalked over to Jim and committed to removing them both of every scrap of clothing on their bodies.

The End


End file.
